forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Elves
The Three Elves was an inn located in Voonlar, known throughout the Moonsea for its homey atmosphere and good, cheap food. Location The inn sat on the north side of Shind Road at the intersection with Dump Road. A person standing on the front porch of the Three Elves looking outward would gaze southward down Dump Road past the House of Holy Light. Structure The first floor was made from mortared fieldstone and had a large front door shaped in an oval with a hanging signboard that bore a heraldic design. The blazon for the Three Elves was an escutcheon filled with oak trees whose foliage formed a continuous field of green. Superimposed on this were three silver arrows flying in parallel diagonally downward to the sinister. There were two one-story lean-to additions, one on either side of the inn, that had tile roofs, which were cracked from age and from guests leaping from the upper-story windows. The second story was made of wood with a sloping, thatched roof from which many dormer windows protruded. Interior The common room and kitchens took up much of the first floor and were not partitioned off like fancier dining establishments, so guests could watch the food being prepared if they wished. Rough tables high and low with comfortable (albeit threadbare and battered) couches and chairs were strewn throughout the common area. The rest of the inn was a maze of short staircases and winding hallways that connected oddly shaped rooms. Each room had multiple beds—private rooms were extra. The Three Elves was the oldest inn in Voonlar and showed its age with sagging lines and floors that creaked and could trip unwary guests with the occasional loose board. The owners had a good number of cats to keep the mice, rats, roaches, and spiders in check. Atmosphere The four fat cooks treated guests like family and encouraged them to relax, put their feet up, and eat and drink as much as they wanted. Nobody left the Three Elves hungry. Dining was completely informal. If guests wanted something more organized, they had to push tables together and grab chairs themselves. Services A meal at the Three Elves cost 5 sp and was all you cared to eat and drink. A room cost 8 sp and included food for the day as well as the stabling of one beast. Private rooms were 2 sp extra and stabling for extra animals was 5 sp per head per night. The fare was typically either roast boar, old ox (tough beef prepared over days in a secret-recipe marinade of wine and crushed nuts), or shredded game meats (wild turkey, partridge, or rabbit). Side dishes included greens with dumplings and spiced cheese soup, plus wedges of robust cheeses, salted fish on butter buns, and dried fruit tarts for dessert. Haundrae brewed his own dark ale from nuts, so thick you could almost chew it. Ammatha and Baralea brewed a light berry beer that was rather sweet. Other comestibles were available depending on what was being sold by merchants passing through town. History The inn was named for the three elven warriors who retired and opened the establishment in Voonlar. They did not stay in the area long and sold the inn to some humans, and the inn was in human hands ever since. Inhabitants Four humans ran the Three Elves around the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, and each owned an equal share of the inn. They were: * Jaylee Clammath: A huge, jovial woman; excellent cook. * Ammatha Braceryn: Sister to Baralea; rotund, flirty, and caring; great cook. * Baralea Braceryn: Sister to Ammatha; equally flirty, thoughtful and caring, plump; great cook. * Haundrae Duir: Dour and gruff former warrior, his muscle went to fat but he was still quite strong and good with a throwing axe; brewer and cook. References Category:Buildings Category:Inns Category:Locations in Voonlar Category:Locations on Shind Road Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations